narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasuma Kana
Kasuma Uchiha (うち は かすま Uchiha Kasuma, née Kana (仮名)) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure Background (CLAN HISTORY : In the early days of Uchiha and Hashirama Senju . There resisted clan along with them. Yumehaka Clan. This clan was known for entering the the dreamworld. Messing with people's minds and make them believe unbelievable in form of illusions and delusions. Many other shinobi heard of that power and wanted it as their own . They started to capture every Yumehaka for exchange of their eyes known as Mōsōgan. To not get hunted , they seperated into other villages , tried to erase their existence and kept their true last name as a secret. One Yumehaka family is known by fake clan name " Kana " To not let anyone know their true power they only use ninjutsu and forbidden themselfs to use genjutsu which is the Mōsōgan Over the past years the power of Mōsōgan was slowly fading away until it dissapeared by generations. Kasuma never knew of her family secret , but one day when she was 17 she discovered the truth : More details in Shippuden ) Kasuma was always mysterious quiet little girl. The first time when she saw Sasuke , she got immediately crush on him like everyone else. After seeing how every girl fangirled around him. She despised the idea of screaming and yelling that she is desperately in love with him. To avoid that issue, she changed her attitude. Every little thing Sasuke done , she always found a way to see mistakes in his actions. Kasuma would always insult him or pick a fight with him , he became her rival as she swore she be the 1#. Other's trought she did all that to gain popularity , but no one knew it was for different reason. When she did met Sasuke they always called themselfs by their last name and never by the first. If asked by her best friend why she act that way , she said she don't even know. being unsure of her actions and consenquenses. Deep inside she cared for him and when Sasuke's clan was murdered she left him anonymous gift to cheer him up a bit. Personality When Kasuma was young quiet girl , She talked only when she wanted.' '''In Academy' '''Kasuma's attitude changed was and beggined to be a mean harsh girl , She attacked people that were close to Sasuke , or those who even started to talk about Sasuke , In Part I she snapped and became a bully being bad to everyone no matter what. When seeing Sasuke personally she always fought with him , never giving up an wanting to win. Her actions towards him were worse and worse as she replaced "having crush on him" to " pure hatred " When Sasuke left the village she realized her actions and started to be good , Two years later she became friendly , warm , tolerant and modest girl , who wants to help anyone in need. Even when she changed she still regrets her actions in past , and is always talking about it when she do something bad , which makes it alot annoying cause she repeats herself. Kasuma isnt able to pay attention sometimes which leaves her confused in a battle and instructions must be told to her many times before she gets it right and renembers it . ( That trait dissapeared in Last and Boruto luckily ) Kasuma rather listens then talks so she know what the other person need and consider their actions. Even when she doesnt really understand human's emotion . ( Like when someone is depressed she dont know really what to do but tries to talk with them , in the end the other person have no idea what she is talking about ) She wishes for impossible and never wants to give up in fight. After the 4th war she became paranoid , always wanting to attack when she hear some noise. Appearance Kasuma have fair skin , Wine-like eyes and light blue hair. In Part 1 one of her bangs is long her back hair is short ( to her neck ) and she have small pinned pigtails. She wears blue t-shirt with darker blue top at her back there is a crest of her clan. Around her thorax she have a tied bow and up above her stomach this kind of striped fabric , which is usual for her clan. She have protectors on her shoulders and forearms , she wears pants with belt shuriken holster on her right thigh the black straps that connect from fabric to belt and then continue to connect to back side of belt and blue sandals. The forehead protector is on her neck and the pins in her hair are up above her eyes on side. In Part 2 her hairstyle is now in style of bob with longer pigtails then before. This time she wears blue top that resembles alot indian style , the crest of her clan on her back , sleeves that goes from her shoulders to forearm also in same style, and leather straps around her back and chest. She have bandages above her wrist. Now she have striped fabric on her thorax and hips , leaving her belly blank , she wears belt and blue pants with belt shuriken holster on her right thigh , her sandals are switched to black ones The forehead protecter also changed its color to light blue. The pins in her hair got a bit lower. In War Arc Kasuma wears standard Konoha infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing she have a protector of Shinobi forces (Fourth Division) but now on her forehead. In Last her pigtails got even lower in level of her nose. Her clothing is same but with slight changes the light blue pieces of her clothing in part 1 can now be seen on her pants and downside of her top , she now wears black gloves and brown cloak. Her forehead protecter is now back on her neck again. and her pin got even more lower At Boruto her pigtails are now at her bangs the pin switched to "Uchiha" and her hair got even longerHer clothing got now more "fancy" she basically wears the same thing as in Part II , her sleeves are now in black color , her forehead protector isnt on her neck when she isnt on mission as Team's sensei her crest on her back is changed to "Uchiha" , as she wear a light blue vest in her freetime . Also she have this kind of long "skirt" ( dunno how to call it ) that goes from her belt to her knees its only on sides and back. the pins are now on her bangs Abilities WIP Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai WIP Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Kasuma was putted in a team under Ayeka Katsumi , she was putted there also with her childhood friend ( Hisashi ) and best friend on Academy ( Yujin) Kasuma always wanted to do everything by herself and ignored instructions of others , unless she was tied up or something like that to listen XD. When Chuunin exams beggined she failed it at the forest part when she lost both of the scrolls making her team dissapointed. Once Yujin asked her why she attacks Sasuke alot , she couldnt find the right words and only said " I dont even know ". When Sasuke left the village she trought that she finally be happy . But she was wrong , wanting him to come back. After that she started to change her attitude , slowly apologizing to everyone she hurted cause of Sasuke. And beginned again She got later Sasuke's forehead protector from Naruto when she also apologized to him. Kasuma started to wear it. Part II After 2 years she got her new forehead protector . putting Sasuke's aside She met Naruto after the timeskip when he was talking with Shino and Kiba , Naruto renembered her as the girl that attacked Sasuke alot . When they started chasing after Sasuke , Kasuma gave Naruto Sasuke's protector he gave her . She believed that with it he be able to take Sasuke back. When Kasuma met Sasuke after 2 years she apologized to him for her actions , as he forgave her. After that she departed from the group that was searching for Sasuke. and wanted to be left alone. After few days she met Sasuke again in his Akatsuki cloak . Kasuma did not wanted to give up on him and wanted to follow him for his true intentions. When he led her away she accepted the fact that he wanted to be alone. After the Kage's meeting she met him once again ( as if it wasnt enough XD ) when Sasuke became totally insane with idea of revenge. Sasuke himself wanted to break this chain of infinite meetings with her , and procceded to attack her for no reason in order to kill her cause she was " Konoha Shinobi " ignoring her very words. Kasuma couldnt do anything else then fight him back .... Trivia *She hurts herself cause she pity herself *Despite her being mean in Part I she stayed kind and friendly to Miyuu Reiko as she views her as younger sister *She dont know anything about her true clan , this was until she awaken Mōsōgan. *She did not wanted to be labeled as Sasuke's fangirl even when she crushed on him that would make her being viewed as loud and noisy . And totally annoying to Sasuke *She is read easily thats why in first place she beggined to be someone she isnt Reference Category:DRAFT